<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cringe by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378567">cringe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>forever, links. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lando, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Advice, Slow Romance, Unconsciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lando ? Allez quoi, c'est comme un petit-frère pour moi."</p>
<p>À ces mots, le-dit se mord la lèvre. Il sait que, techniquement, il ne devrait pas écouter cette conversation mais quand même.<br/>Et puis quoi, ce n'est pas comme s'il était amoureux de Carlos.</p>
<p>Ou comment Lando est terriblement inconscient et finit par trouver son âme-sœur qui se révèle être juste sous ses yeux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg &amp; Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>forever, links. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cringe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727118">do you even feel it now?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana">Laeana</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaJqLCMUt7s&amp;list=LLBQIwmVafujdHwLJBcgDS9w&amp;index=1</p>
<p>Serti dans le même univers que l'est "in the dark" et "where did u go" mais suit l'évolution d'un autre personne : Lando.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando a cette petite marque, sur son flanc gauche, pile là où son aisselle vient coller à son bras. C'est un cercle entouré de plusieurs autres. Il lui fait penser à une fleur. Toujours. Il a cherché pendant quelques temps son âme-sœur.</p>
<p>Quand il a eu quinze ans, pressé par le mouvement de foule tout autour de lui, il s'est dit que ça pouvait être une bonne chose de la trouver. Elle s'est fait attendre malheureusement. Il n'a jamais eu cette sensation qu'elle était proche de lui.</p>
<p>Il s'est parfois très bien entendu avec des personnes au point où il se mettait à souhaiter que, quelque part, ce soit celle qui lui soit destinée. Mais peu importe à quel point il l'aurait voulu ou peut-être pensé, ce n'était jamais le cas.</p>
<p>Carlos a un sourire brillant et c'est insensé combien il le réchauffait de l'intérieur quand il lui parlait ou se tournait simplement vers lui. Le plus âgé avait vite compris ses lacunes, ses doutes, ses problèmes et l'avait toujours rassuré, avait toujours trouvé les mots justes pour le conforter.</p>
<p>Arrêter ses crises existentielles, ses crises où il se demandait s'il avait vraiment sa place ici parmi les autres. À craindre qu'un jour, quelqu'un se rende compte de la supercherie et la pointe du doigt, le faisant perdre son siège.</p>
<p>C'est un peu une évidence entre eux. Ils ont été amis assez facilement, malgré leurs différences, ils se sont trouvés des points communs. Tout a semblé aller pour le mieux.</p>
<p>Enfin, parfois, on tombe sur des conversations sur lesquelles on ne veut pas vraiment tomber. Un picotement familier se réveille sur son flanc. Il l'a souvent quand il marche sur le paddock et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cela signifie définitivement quelque chose.</p>
<p>La plupart des pilotes sont réunis dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il est le dernier arrivé, surpris par un appel de ses parents. Il s'arrête sur le seuil, curieux quand il entend que ça parle de lui.</p>
<p>D'ici, il peut déjà voir Carlos appuyé contre Nico, ils sont assez proches ces temps-ci, il se demande presque s'ils ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Lanno ? Allez quoi, c'est comme un petit-frère pour moi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puis l'espagnol embrasse doucement la joue de l'allemand contre lequel il se tient qui esquisse un sourire.</p>
<p>Ces mots le font se mordre la lèvre. Il sait que, techniquement, il n'était pas supposé entendre ces paroles mais quand même. Est-ce qu'il est trop enfantin ? Pas assez digne tributaire de l'affection de son coéquipier ?</p>
<p>Et puis quoi, ce n'est pas comme s'il était amoureux de Carlos.</p>
<p>Son enthousiasme coupé, il décide finalement de retourner ses pas. Retourner dans sa chambre. Il sait qu'il n'arrivera ni à suivre la soirée ni à la supporter. Il n'est plus d'humeur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>faites sans moi, me sens pas bien. :(</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lando préfère envoyer ce message à Max qui se soucie plus de lui dernièrement. Il envie parfois le bonheur simple duquel le néerlandais jouit avec son âme-sœur nouvellement trouvée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh ? besoin de quelqu'un ? je peux venir si tu veux ?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il sourit presque. C'est trop gentil de sa part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>profite de ta soirée avec ton copain, une bonne nuit de sommeil et j'irai probablement mieux. à demain :)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il pose ensuite son téléphone, ne vérifiant pas la réponse suivante qui est sûrement une confirmation tout au plus. <br/>Il fait taire ses questions en mettant ses écouteurs avant de sortir sur le petit balcon de sa chambre. Il fait un peu froid dehors mais le froid le calme, semble engourdir son cœur. Il ferme les yeux.</p>
<p>Le lendemain, il marche sur les stands pour régler les dernières formalités avec son équipe. Il ne reste plus qu'une course et sa première année sera finie. Il se sent à la fois anxieux et excité. Il croise Carlos en coup de vent et a à peine le temps de le saluer mais ce dernier ne semble pas s'en soucier davantage.</p>
<p>Finalement il passe un peu de son temps avec Max alors que ce dernier n'est ni accaparé par Redbull ni avec son petit-ami. Ils font une partie rapide sur leurs téléphones et, en relevant les yeux, son ami paraît inquiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Lando ? Est-ce que c'est ... une marque dans ton cou ?</p>
<p>— Pardon ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il utilise son téléphone en miroir et vient soulever légèrement son col. Un hématome noirâtre a fait son apparition le long de sa clavicule droite. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée ... <br/>Il hausse les sourcils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Apparemment. Je ... je ... mon âme-sœur m'a blessé ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est la première fois. En jetant un coup d'œil plus approfondi, les stigmates semblent s'étendre légèrement au-delà de la plaie, créant un espèce d'effet brumeux sur sa peau. Presque joli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il secoue la tête négativement, remet mieux en place son haut pour tenter de camoufler entièrement la blessure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Et Carlos ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il laisse son regard se figer dans le décor alors qu'il réfléchit. Comment n'a-t-il pas même ressenti la douleur ? Il était tellement centré sur le fait de rester lui-même, de balayer toutes ces émotions négatives, de garder un sourire sur le visage.</p>
<p>Il ne sait pas si le bleu vient d'hier ou d'aujourd'hui. Il le fixe avec incompréhension, s'imaginant presque parfaitement ses contours à travers ses vêtements. Cela veut dire beaucoup. Son âme-sœur est dans les environs, son âme-sœur est sur le paddock. <br/>Et son âme-sœur l'a blessé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tu n'as pas trop mal ?</p>
<p>— Non justement. Je ne l'ai même pas senti. Je ne sais pas quand elle est apparue.</p>
<p>— Fais attention à toi d'accord ? Tu finiras par trouver qui c'est, il semble forcément autour de toi. Quelqu'un peut-être de proche ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La découverte le laisse pantois. Pas vraiment plus heureux qu'auparavant. Il ne sait plus quoi ressentir, il ne la recherchait plus vraiment et maintenant ... il n'a pas non plus envie de faire le tour de tous ceux autour de lui.</p>
<p>Lando aperçoit de loin les membres de son équipe lui faire signe. Une réunion ? Il salue rapidement Max qui soupire et s'y dirige. Quelques mots sont échangés. Il essaie d'être le plus attentif possible mais c'est compliqué. Toutes ses pensées sont dirigées sur cette chose cachée sous son col.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ça va, chico ? Tu as semblé un peu dans la lune ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il offre un sourire distrait à Carlos parce qu'il ne veut pas, bien évidemment, que le plus grand ne s'inquiète pour lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils sont amis après tout. Et il est comme un frère pour lui. À cette pensée-là, il grimace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dis ... qu'est-ce que tu penses des âmes-sœurs ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas c'est que l'espagnol éclate de rire en entendant ces mots. Cela le rend peu à l'aise et il fait la moue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ne te vexe pas ! C'est juste que ... c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Les histoires de cœur ? Ah, dios mios.</p>
<p>— J'ai compris, j'arrête avec ce sujet.</p>
<p>— Allez, tu voulais savoir mon avis, non ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il relève la tête, car il est malgré tout curieux bien sûr. Même si son coéquipier vient de se moquer largement de lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— C'est une bonne chose. Mais je pense aussi que ça ne te définit pas. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer la personne qui t'est destiné. On doit pouvoir être libre de ses propres choix, tu ne crois pas ?</p>
<p>— Et Nico ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne manque pas comment l'expression de son ami s'adoucit à cette mention. Un étrange sentiment flotte dans son ventre. Il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier ça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— On se connaît depuis longtemps. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce n'est pas la question qu'il posait. Il n'ose pas vraiment rectifier le tir, ça ne le regarde pas d'une certaine façon. Puis Carlos pose sa main sur son épaule et il sent son ecchymose s'enflammer, pour la première fois. Une vrai douleur qu'il tente de calmer en prenant une grande inspiration, se dégageant de ce simple geste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Cabrón ? Tu vas bien ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ferme les yeux, se concentrant très fort sur tout. N'importe quoi sauf cette soudaine souffrance. Le vent qui souffle sur son visage, le froid, quelque chose qui peut l'aider à se stabiliser.</p>
<p>Il était comme une ardoise vierge. Vide de toute blessure. La première doit-elle vraiment faire si mal ? Il a envie de demander à Max ou à Pierre ... à quelqu'un susceptible de lui répondre.</p>
<p>Il passe plusieurs minutes, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes, cherchant le contact avec la réalité avant de ne pouvoir rouvrir ses paupières. Son coéquipier le regarde avec grande inquiétude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Est-ce que ça va, Lando ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En vérité, rien ne l'empêche d'être honnête, rien ne l'empêche de dire ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est réellement arrivé. Cependant ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— J'ai ressenti une douleur au bras, peut-être une crampe, je ne sais pas trop. Tout va bien maintenant.</p>
<p>— Tant mieux. Il ne faudrait pas que tu manques la dernière course de ta première année, pas vrai ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'espagnol lui offre un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.</p>
<p>Plus tard, à l'hôtel, Lando se place face au miroir. Torse nu. Il n'est pas si athlétique, il n'est pas gros ou trop maigre, il sait qu'en travaillant plus, il pourrait faire davantage ressortir ces abdos. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéresse.</p>
<p>Il trace le contour de sa plaie du bout des doigts, lentement. Quand il appuie dessus, c'est maintenant douloureux. Un petit peu. Rien de comparable avec ce qu'il a ressenti auparavant.</p>
<p>Le noir a tourné au bleuâtre. Au vert aussi à certains endroits. Selon ce qu'on lui a dit, la marque n'est cependant pas prête de disparaître. À quel point sort-elle de l'ordinaire, contraste-t-elle avec sa peau ?</p>
<p>Elle fait tâche sur cette étendue. Comme n'ayant pas lieu d'être. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait ici, pourquoi est-il supposément blessé ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer la personne qui t'est destiné. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne comprend pas, vraiment pas. C'est un écho qu'il n'aime pas ré-entendre, qui lui fait mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'est, honnêtement ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Allez quoi, c'est comme un petit-frère pour moi.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se mord la lèvre, se forçant à bouger pour faire taire cette voix dans sa tête, il a désespérément besoin d'arrêter de penser.</p>
<p>Sa dernière course arrive trop vite. Il est ému, il perd ses mots. Il est un peu moins la personne qu'il était hier et demain il sera un peu moins celui d'aujourd'hui. Perdre sa jeunesse, perdre son innocence.</p>
<p>Les pilotes veulent faire une fête après, pour la fin de la saison. Il ne sait même pas encore s'il va y aller. Il a besoin que toutes ses émotions redescendent. L'excitation, la nervosité, la découverte, les attentes, ses ambitions ...</p>
<p>Comme une sorte de burn-out. Il a toujours l'impression de ne pas être assez. Il a une petite crise de larmes, loin des regards de tous. Ou du moins il le pense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Est-ce que ça va ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il essaie d'essuyer ses yeux. En panique. Mais cela ne calme ni sa respiration, ni ses tremblements. C'est Pierre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— La fin de la saison ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à marmonner et ça suffit apparemment au français pour qu'il comprenne puisque ses yeux s'illuminent d'une certaine lueur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je comprends. Il m'est arrivé la même chose. Enfin, pas à moi. À Charles. J'ai du le tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, bien trop émotif cette soirée-là, il était venu me trouver directement. Et il ne savait pas encore que j'étais son âme-sœur ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est de la nostalgie ainsi qu'une infime tendresse qui se dégage du plus âgé à ce moment-ci.<br/>Lando a envie de savoir, il veut tellement savoir lui aussi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pierre ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ... d'être avec son âme-sœur ?</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour répondre, je pense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une telle attente. Il ne se soucie pas vraiment de ces mots, il veut juste avoir une vision de ce bonheur, de cet éclat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pour moi ça a d'abord été beaucoup de douleur. Le fait qu'il ne le savait pas. Qu'il me blessait sans le vouloir. Mais il y a eu beaucoup de moments de bonheur aussi et maintenant je suis heureux. Il ne me quittera pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les iris bleus de Pierre se sont rivés dans le vide, comme remontant dans sa mémoire, fil par fil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je pense que je l'ai aimé avant de connaître la notion d'âme-sœur, avant de savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Et même si tout ne peut pas être toujours idéal, il y aura des hauts et des bas, des disputes bien sûr, je sais qu'on arrivera à rester ensemble malgré tout.</p>
<p>— Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?</p>
<p>— Je crois en lui. Je crois en nous. Je sais que c'est cliché mais je ne peux pas y penser autrement. Je pense que tu le comprendras quand tu le vivras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une vision globale. Quelque chose qui engendre de la souffrance. Puis du bonheur. Des notions paradoxales et liés en même temps. Souvent le mal est nécessaire pour finir plus heureux.<br/>Il se demande là quel genre de joie lui est destinée ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Oh, cabrón, tu as pleuré ? Tu as les yeux rouges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos qui est bien trop observateur. Comme souvent quand ça le concerne. Il hausse les épaules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— La fin de la saison.</p>
<p>— C'est particulier pas vrai ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une sorte de nostalgie, encore une fois. Qu'il n'a pas encore. Après tout, ça vient tout juste de se finir pour lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Allez, tu auras plusieurs années devant toi. Peut-être même des plus belles, des surprenantes. Tu as tout le temps devant toi, avec ton talent, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à devenir un excellent pilote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il sourit.</p>
<p>Et le lendemain soir , il se décide finalement à venir à cette fête. Il écarquille des yeux en voyant le bâtiment. Une villa ? L'opulence le fait grimacer. Il réajuste sa chemise d'un geste nerveux. Parfois, il a du mal à penser à tout ce que cette année qui se termine signifie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Lando ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max s'approche de lui, Daniel un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules. Possessif ? En tout cas, il est content de voir les deux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça quand même.</p>
<p>— Ça va, pas trop les blues ? Parce que je connais une certaine personne pour qui la fin de sa première année a été compliquée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le néerlandais met un instant avant de réaliser que c'est de lui que le plus âgé parle et de s'écrier, semblant assez gêné.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pas vrai du tout ! J'étais juste ... tu m'agaces !</p>
<p>— C'est ça, tu m'aimes, Maxy, avoue-le.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il lève les yeux au ciel, amusé par la scène que lui offre le couple. C'est doux. Alex et George sont plus à droite et il va se glisser à côté d'eux, partageant un peu le même sentiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Un verre ? Maintenant que tu es pleinement majeur ?</p>
<p>— Dans certains pays, je l'étais ! Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de mon âge.</p>
<p>— Oui, oui, baby Lando. On a compris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lando renifle, peu conciliant. Le silence tombe sur eux. Il prend une gorgée de bière, essayant de s'adapter au goût amer. Pas son préféré. L'ambiance est devenue peut-être bien trop mélancolique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— La fin de l'année craint, hein ...</p>
<p>— Vous m'avez habitué à plus bavard quand même.</p>
<p>— Laisse-nous ressasser tous ces souvenirs, on parlera après avoir fait notre petite dépression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cela leur arrache un sourire tant bien que mal. Ils fixent les autres pilotes qui bougent autour d'eux, s'amusent. C'est quelque chose de compliqué que cette jeune nostalgie. Que beaucoup ne peuvent pas comprendre. Que souvent les plus âgés voient d'un œil ennuyé, le pensant futile, frivole.</p>
<p>Ce n'est pas ça, vraiment. C'est quelque chose de plus profond qui prend en tripes, que ce soit quand on est en groupe ou quand on est seul à deux heures, à fixer la vie nocturne à travers sa fenêtre et à se demander ce qu'est réellement le bonheur.</p>
<p>A se demander si à notre génération, à notre époque, on peut vraiment y accéder parce que ça semble si compliqué. Tout se complique au fil du temps, on regrette le temps qu'on a pas connu, où ça semblait plus simple de simplement communiquer.</p>
<p>Un bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules, il laisse faire; c'est Carlos après tout. L'une des seules personnes qui lui évoque la notion de sécurité.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— On fait un jeu, vous venez ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un action ou vérité. Ça sent toujours mauvais ce genre de jeux. Nan mais franchement, mauvaise idée. La personne qui le lance sait que sa proposition a la capacité d'une bombe atomique sur la salle.</p>
<p>Il s'installe entre Max et George. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il a un visuel parfait sur son coéquipier et Nico. Il détourne le regard. Pierre lui offre un petit sourire. Il essaye de se détendre, rien qu'un petit peu. Et quand après être parti dans tous les sens possibles (notamment des baisers à toutes les sauces, un pole dance et un presque striptease), le jeu se transforme en un je n'ai jamais.</p>
<p>Il sait qu'il va probablement en avoir pour sa pomme niveau gêne vu qu'il lui reste un certain nombre de choses à expérimenter. Dont sa première fois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Lando, commence comme tu es le plus jeune ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il sort presque de ses pensées avec surprise. Trop de choses qui sont dans son esprit en ce moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je n'ai jamais ... eu deux coéquipiers différents en F1.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cette phrase attire quelques grimaces. Il rit doucement. Même Alex est obligé de boire alors il est satisfait. Quelques autres s'enchaînent. Puis une arrive. George avance avec hésitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je n'ai jamais été blessé par mon âme-sœur ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La plupart boive. Celui qui a proposé ne boit pas, Daniel, Carlos, Valtteri non plus. Lando sent les regards s'attarder sur lui quand il se saisit de son verre et l'avale lentement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Cabrón, tu ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La question est sur les lèvres de son coéquipier et sur celles de bien d'autres autour d'eux. Max pose une main dans son dos et il hausse les épaules, tentant d'en faire distraction.</p>
<p>Et il semble que les autres semblent s'en formaliser puisque le jeu reprend. Le regard de l'autre pilote Mclaren s'attarde un instant de plus sur lui mais c'est léger. Éphémère.</p>
<p>L'intérêt s'affaisse. Chacun semble commencer des conversations de leur côté alors la partie s'arrête juste. Il se laisse tomber sur un canapé. Entouré des deux français. Non, pardon, d'un français et d'un monégasque.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?</p>
<p>— Pardon ?</p>
<p>— Tu ne sais pas qui est ton âme-sœur ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il secoue la tête. Charles est celui qui a le sourire le plus brillant des deux, peut-être que sa posture, appuyé largement contre le pilote plus âgé, y est pour quelque chose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— J'ai été blessé mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Je ne sais pas ...</p>
<p>— Tu sais que la personne doit être proche de toi ? Ses mots doivent également te blesser ou faire écho d'une certaine manière à ton cœur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il l'a déjà compris ça. Mais cela ne l'éclaire pas pour autant parce que ce n'est pas faute de ne pas y avoir déjà pensé. Il se perd de nouveau tout autour de pensées qui n'ont pas forcément lieu d'être mais qui sont toujours présentes, ancrées quelque part en lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ce pourrait être Alex ou George ?</p>
<p>— Non. J'ai déjà vu leurs marques et cela ne semblait pas  ... juste.</p>
<p>— Et Carlos ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se tait à cette proposition. Il mentirait en disant qu'il ne l'a pas déjà envisagé. Il a juste casé ça dans un coin de sa tête, persuadé que non. Mais il ne peut nier le doute, ne peut nier ces émotions, d'autant plus que ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Allez quoi, c'est comme un petit-frère pour moi.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Lando ? Tu sais, ça paraît peut-être tout bête mais tu devrais demander à voir sa marque ? Comme ça tu saurais définitivement, ça réglerait la situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si simple. Que c'en est presque compliqué. Pierre se détache de son compagnon et l'accompagne même jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle ils ont appris que Carlos avait disparu. Une tape dans son dos et il est laissé seul.</p>
<p>Sa main sur la poignée, son cœur bat la chamade et son esprit est dans un foutoir pas possible. Il n'a pas pensé trouver l'amour si tôt. Cependant, il dirait que ... ça ne le dérange pas si c'est lui d'une certaine façon.</p>
<p>Lando ouvre.</p>
<p>Et se fige évidemment.</p>
<p>Il n'y avait juste pas pensé, c'est tout.</p>
<p>Carlos et Nico, à demi-dénudés, en plein milieu d'une séance de touches plus qu'affectueuses. Il est mortifié.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Désolé, je ... désolé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais à ce moment-là, quelque chose d'autre se produit. Il a mal au cœur. Il sait que c'est dur d'espérer d'un coup et d'être déçu mais ce n'est pas ça. Sa respiration devient irrégulière alors qu'il sent la douleur familière à son cou.</p>
<p>Il se retourne et part rapidement. Défaisant son col de chemise. Appuyant d'une main sur sa clavicule où la douleur s'enflamme. Sa vision devient trouble, un étau semble s'être posé sur son cœur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Allez quoi, c'est comme un petit-frère pour moi.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ou peut-être que, depuis le début, il était amoureux de son coéquipier.</p>
<p>S'en rendre compte est le pire. Plusieurs pilotes tentent de l'apostropher, de l'empêcher de courir dieu sait où, mais il ne voit même pas leurs visages et leur glisse entre les mains si facilement.</p>
<p>Il sort de là.</p>
<p>Court.</p>
<p>N'importe où. Il veut que la douleur disparaisse. Cela fait tellement mal, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte et ça semble se répandre dans tout son corps. Il donnerait tout pour en être débarrassé. Si mal.</p>
<p>Quand il s'arrête, le paysage est inconnu, il s'effondre par terre. Il est près d'un fleuve, sur ses bords. Sa respiration semble être le seul son qui résonne dans le silence et quand il ouvre son téléphone avec des doigts tremblants, il se rend compte que sa blessure est de nouveau violacée, plus étendue qu'auparavant. Il sait maintenant.</p>
<p>Et il suppose que tous les gars présents à la soirée le savent aussi maintenant. Il gémit à son impulsivité. Tout le monde probablement vu son ecchymose. Bon sang. Il ne veut pas y retourner, il veut disparaître.</p>
<p>Il se frotte les yeux avec ses paumes de main jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des étoiles sous ses paupières éclatées par les larmes. Panique ancrée au plus profond de lui.</p>
<p>Il a réussi à s'éloigner de la villa. Il n'a envie de voir personne. Il réajuste sa position, appuie son menton sur ses genoux et fixe l'eau qui découle lentement sous ses yeux. À côté de lui son téléphone posé face écran au sol, vibre à plusieurs reprises. Messages, appels.</p>
<p>Son âme-sœur lui a fait du mal. <br/>Son âme-sœur est Carlos.</p>
<p>Il se souvient de la chaleur à chaque fois qu'il a été à ses côtés et c'est presque tellement évident qu'il se sent idiot. Leur lien, sa manière de trouver toujours les bons mots, l'éternel besoin de réconfort, les étreintes. Il a toujours trouvé l'espagnol comme trop bien pour lui.</p>
<p>Le destin a de drôles de façon de s'exécuter, pas vrai ?</p>
<p>Sa gorge est enrouée. <br/>Au bout d'un moment, il retourne son phone et c'est aussi à cet instant qu'un appel de Max surgit sur son écran. Il hésite un instant avant de décrocher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Oui ?</p>
<p>— <b>Ça va ? On était super inquiets quand tu es parti comme ça.</b></p>
<p>— Ça va mieux. J'avais besoin de ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne finira jamais sa phrase. Mais le néerlandais semble quand même comprendre ce qu'il insinue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— <b>D'accord, d'accord. Tu peux revenir ? Ou ... ou on peut venir te chercher ? On a juste besoin de savoir où tu es.</b></p>
<p>— Je pense que je vais rentrer à pieds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il a besoin de réfléchir encore un peu. D'extérioriser ses émotions. De ne pas penser du coup que son âme-sœur ne veut pas de lui, est avec un autre. Besoin de redevenir Lando comme toujours, de plaquer un sourire sur son visage.</p>
<p>Le trajet semble plus long qu'à l'aller, peut-être parce qu'il ne courre plus. Son cœur se refroidit et ses larmes ont définitivement séché. <br/>Quand il arrive en vue du bâtiment, il souffle et il avance vers l'entrée quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvre et que Carlos se jette en courant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Bon dieu, Lando, tu m'as fait si peur.</p>
<p>— Je ne comprends pas ...</p>
<p>— Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'espagnol embrasse son hématome avec douceur, caresse la peau qui a souffert auparavant. Ce contact le fait trembler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tu es mon âme-sœur, corazón. Je ne te savais pas si près de moi. </p>
<p>— Tu ... tu veux bien de moi ? Je pensais ... avec Nico ...</p>
<p>— Il est plus qu'un ami. C'est surtout des habitudes qu'on a gardé longtemps, parce qu'on était seuls, tu sais. Parfois on est si obnubilés par cette idée de marque que ne pas la trouver nous tue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son coéquipier pose un regard sur ses lèvres, comme s'il y pensait sans oser, en attendant une autorisation. Il sourit doucement, il a du mal à réaliser, ce n'est pas possible. Il s'avance, posant une main sur sa joue et laissant leurs bouches se rencontrer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Excusez-moi, est-ce que- ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils se détachent, à bout de souffle, yeux dans les yeux, incapable de ne regarder autre chose, de ne ressentir autre chose que ce choc électrique, ce sentiment de plénitude, ce vide qui se comble. Ils l'ont enfin fait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— hum. Bon, certains vont s'en aller, enfin, Seb va ... bref, rentrez ?</p>
<p>— On arrive.</p>
<p>— Tout de suite ?</p>
<p>— Dans cinq secondes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils attendent patiemment que Daniel soit rentré à l'intérieur pour échanger un nouveau baiser. Carlos le serre fort contre lui. Il se sent bien, en sécurité. Comme toujours, à chaque fois qu'il est avec l'autre pilote McLaren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Dios mios. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir. Est-ce que tu devrais venir ... non tu devrais venir avec moi à Madrid. Rencontrer ma famille.</p>
<p>— Carlos, Carlos, calme-toi. On a tout notre temps. J'ai déjà vu ta famille tu sais.</p>
<p>— On a déjà perdu une année, tesoro ! Et puis ... je ne t'ai pas introduit en tant que petit-ami auprès d'eux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Il ne sait pas, il a tellement de doutes. Le regard brillant du plus âgé devrait être assez, il y a tellement d'espoir dedans. Peut-être que lui aussi a attendu longtemps, a cherché.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je serais ravi de venir. Tu es sûr de toi ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son coéquipier se saisit de sa main, embrasse doucement les phalanges, avant de la garder serrée dans la sienne. Juste avant d'entrer, son compagnon s'arrête, un instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Cela peut paraître rapide. J'y pensais, je pensais à toi. Et j'avais peur parce que tu étais plus jeune, Lando. Mais pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, encore aujourd'hui, je t'aime. Du plus profond de mon cœur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lando n'a pas le temps de répondre, ils pénètrent la salle. Une drôle d'ambiance y règne, quelque chose a refroidi l'atmosphère, il ne sait pas quoi. Sebastian a déjà son manteau sur le dos, il sourit en les voyant tous deux, un sourire mince sur son visage pâle, yeux bleus douloureux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Passez de bonnes fêtes tous les deux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est si sincère.</p>
<p>Il observe la silhouette du pilote Ferrari disparaître derrière la porte. Cela ne le regarde peut-être pas mais il est peiné.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— J'avais raison ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'accent français le fait se retourner et il se retrouve face au couple franco-monégasque qui ont un air pétillant. Il se contente de montrer la main qui est dans la sienne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tout s'est bien fini, je suis soulagé.</p>
<p>— En même temps, mon cœur, tu aurais pu éviter de le pousser comme ça.</p>
<p>— Charlie ... est-ce qu'on ne peut pas rester sur une note positive ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pierre grimace et Charles rit doucement, embrassant ses lèvres avec douceur. Les autres pilotes autour d'eux se rassemblent légèrement. Sauf Lewis qui parle avec Valtteri distraitement, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, l'air défait.</p>
<p>Max lui offre un clin d'œil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Vous avez planifié vos vacances ?</p>
<p>— Madrid, España.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos semble tout fier et il est attendri en le voyant comme ça. Si paisible. C'est presque comme si toute la soirée avait été idéale. </p>
<p>Le bras autour de sa taille s'affirme, il s'y laisse aller. Se rendant compte qu'il a oublié quelque chose, il laisse aller son petit secret. Celui qui lui a fait du mal bien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je t'aime aussi, Carlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le sourire que lui offre son compagnon n'a pas d'égale comme réponse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>j'aime bien écrire sur cet univers. Je l'ai fait changer par rapport aux deux opus précédents puisque ce n'est pas du tout la même image qui est renvoyé. Les sentiments devaient correspondre au Lando que j'imaginais. Plus léger, insouciant, même s'il conserve une part de doute, de réserve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>